


drawing side by side

by pawn_vs_player



Series: you're getting big, you're wanting more [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ego is the universe's worst deadbeat dad, Gen, Inhumanity, POV Peter Quill, Peter Quill Has Issues, Pre-Canon, but Yondu is trying, the Ravagers should not be allowed around children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawn_vs_player/pseuds/pawn_vs_player
Summary: An interlude: Peter Quill and a chance encounter.(or: the most light-hearted piece you'll ever see in this series.)
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Series: you're getting big, you're wanting more [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	drawing side by side

**Author's Note:**

> title from This World Fair's "Plastic Soul".  
> this is just a quick little scene i consider canon, not attached to the Real Sequel because (a) it's not Vol 2 era and (b) it's Peter POV. more detail in the end notes for those who don't want spoilers.

Peter met this girl, once. He thinks she was a girl, anyway, aliens don't have the same gender expressions as Terrans, but. She _felt_ like a girl, like -- in the way someone feels like a kind person, or a goofy person, without ever opening their mouth. She _felt_ like a girl.

He never got to ask. They didn't talk, or anything, so he didn't really _meet_ her. They just -- saw each other. Looked at each other, across a crowded spaceport; locked eyes and looked and looked until Peter got dragged off by Kraglin and she disappeared into a crowd.

There was nothing special about her. Nothing he could explain to Kraglin afterward, at least. She just...

He looked at her and felt -- a tug, somewhere under his sternum. The same sort of feeling he'd had when he found a vendor on A'askavariia selling live gibbons, or watched a recording of a rogue Kree explorer taking an illegal swim in one of Earth's oceans, surrounded by brightly-colored fish. A feeling somewhere between familiarity and recognition; a sense of _oh, I know you_ , faded with years and lightyears of distance. Attraction, but not the sort all his mom's movies preached about: two magnets, flying toward the same pole, moving in parallel for just a little while.

He'd never seen her before in his life.

They looked at each other, and he knew her, right down through the pale core of her bones. Knew everything about her, just from the light in her eyes.

And then Kraglin grabbed his arm and said "Quit ogling, Quill, we got supplies to grab," and he stopped looking, and everything except her face dropped out of his brain.

-

He doesn't tell this story to anyone, understand. It's a crazy story, even for him. Even for Ravagers.

But Kraglin tells Yondu "Quill was lookin' all starstruck today about this Aakonite girl, she had these weird eyes", and Yondu turns a shade of blue that Peter's never seen from him before and yanks both of them into a corner and says, low and harsh, "Neither of you go lookin' for her, you understand," and they salute and say "Yes, Cap'n," because there is no other right answer.

After, alone on the bridge, Yondu takes Peter firmly by the wrist and looks right into his eyes to tell him, "That sort is trouble, kid, girls and boys and everything else. You see 'em, you run, got it?"

"Oh come on," Peter whines, because he's sixteen and horny and chafing at the safety harness Yondu's strapped onto him. "I've got a gun!"

"Not that kinda trouble," Yondu hisses, a long blue finger shoved right up into Peter's face. Peter crosses his eyes to focus on it, mostly to annoy Yondu, and realizes the finger is trembling just a little. "The kind you can't just shoot and run from, kid, _real_ trouble. You see that sort, you _run._ You get safe and then you come back here, understand?"

Peter stares at him. Yondu's hands don't shake. He doesn't use a gun, not the way the other Ravagers do, but that's one of the first things he taught Peter: a Ravager's hands can't shake, because if your hands are shaking you can't make your shot, and if you're so scared your hands shake then you _really_ need to make your shots.

" _Understand?_ " Yondu rumbles, the word trapped low in his chest, under his lungs, somewhere down deep among the instincts his species grew out of.

"Yeah," Peter says, and looks down at his Walkman. "Yeah, okay, fine. I don't mess with that sort. Got it."

"You better," Yondu says, straightening up. "They get done with you, there won't be enough left for us to eat."

And for the first time, Peter is absolutely certain that Yondu doesn't mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> for those wondering: aakon(ite)s are a species of yellow-skinned bald humanoids that appear in the mcu. their planet, aakon, canonically had a "seed" of Ego's planted on it, which is why i chose that species in particular.  
> because there's no way Peter was the last child Ego had or found.


End file.
